The Chronicles of SifoDyas Part I
by LordEred
Summary: The Chronicles of the mysterious Jedi Master who gave the order to create an army of clones for the Republic.


Chapter 1 - Arrival on Naboo  
  
Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas moved quickly down the square of Theed on the planet of Naboo, the midday sun illuminating his face and showing his distinct, but hardened features. He walked elegantly, as if nothing confused him and no weight was buried upon his soul. What the physical features hid was a man inside trying to overcome his anger. Anger that was not directed at himself, but at the galaxy. It's corruption, the people, and the politicians. They were all full of themselves, unwilling to do the common good.  
  
What troubled him even more was the fact that he could do nothing about it. His Jedi skills could do good, but only too a few. He wanted more power, he wanted to make the galaxy perfect. He wanted it rid of arguement and those who wished harm upon others, rid of the other Jedi on the Council who were more concerned with increaing the Jedi numbers. Sifo-Dyas wanted change, and he wanted to happen fast. He wanted it to happen now.  
  
Lifting his robe carefully, his feet rose and fell along the steps. His pacing was smooth, looking up at the beautiful statues the people of Naboo were so proud of. His face became engulfed in a smile. The people of Naboo were peaceful who had just a simple security guard force. The structures they built were beautiful indeed, as the Naboo held art in a high regard, as well as a respect for life. Sifo-Dyas admired this, where people could hold life in such regard.  
  
There were few places like this anymore. It seemed that everywhere in the galaxy that all creatures would dwell on the small things and lash out at themselves as well as others, making troubles for everyone even if they had no direct involvement. Corruption could not be stopped, at least not by Sifo-Dyas. But as soon as his anger arose, he had to force himself to cover it, for anger led to the dark side, and the dark side was far more corrupt and evil. Or at least, that's what he had always been lead to belief.  
  
The endless steps that seemed to go on forever ended, and soon Sifo-Dyas walked towards the slightly overweight police guard, whose face soon grew with fear at Sifo-Dya, his light-saber clearly shown. His appearance was also quite frightening, with his long black hair and piercing blue eyes that could make any species stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"I am the ambassador sent by Supreme Chancellor Valorum to meet with the Queen about the assination of Senator Alkanor," Sifo-Dyas said quickly, almost in a rhythmic way.  
  
The guard nodded, saying nothing and stepped to the side of the entrance. Sifo-Dyas smiled curiously and stepped forward, pressing a button. The door abruptly opened with an older man, slightly bald with an arrogant stance walking towards him. He stopped, bowed, and smiled in a simultaneous manner.  
  
"Master Jedi," he said relaxing, "I am very pleased to have you with us. I am Governor Sio-Bibble, and the Queen and I express our gratitude that you are here, especially since you are a leading member of the Jedi Council. I must say though, the situation is far worse and mysterious than you may realize."  
  
He looked up at the Jedi, who's gaze was set upon the lobby. He waited for a few seconds, expecting an answer. None came.  
  
"Are you familiar with the situation, Master...?"  
  
"Sifo-Dyas," he said quickly, turning his gaze towards the Governor.  
  
Sio Bibble sharply pointed his head towards the ground, "Ah yes, my apologies. The Supreme Chancellor only informed us that a Jedi Knight from the Council would be arriving to help with the investigation."  
  
Sifo-Dyas waved his hand, "No need for apologies, Governor, but I am vague on the details. From what I have been told by the Chancellor the Senator to the Republic Senate was assassinated two weeks ago by a toxic dart."  
  
"There is much more, Master Jedi. There have been several... strange happenings in and around the capital. An elusive murderer has made several attemps on the life of Palpatine, the current Senator to the Republic. He, or she, remains elusive and has yet to make a successful attempt but keeps on using the same type of toxic dart."  
  
Sifo-Dyas stopped sharply and turned towards Sio Bibble, "Are you sure this villain is the same one that murdered Senator Alkanor?"  
  
"We are quite sure of it," the Governor said nodding his head furious. "There have been two attempts and each time the assassin uses a jet pack to escape and fires off into the sky, and we have not been able to track him."  
  
"That is... interesting," Sifo-Dyas said.  
  
The rest of the walk to the Theed palace throne room was taken in an odd silence. Sifo-Dyas was, in his mind, thinking over the situation, using the force for guidance. Why would this assassin want to kill these two Senators? He or she was not being elusive or careful in his work, it was as if this assassin was begging for attention. Something dark was at work, something that he could not see. The dark side had clouded his vision.  
  
Sio Bibble was intrigued by the Jedi. Few had ever come to Naboo, and those who had were kind and wise, but this one was different. He did not speak much, and his face showed no expression. Sifo-Dyas seemed to have a darker... personality. He wasn't willing to share his take on the situation, nor did he seem to care much. But, Sio thought to himself, this was a member of the council, not some regular Jedi Knight.  
  
The guards, seeing the Governor's arrival, quickly opened the door to the throne room. Ahead of them on her throne was Queen Quima, who stood upon the arrival of Sio Bibble and Sifo-Dyas. They both bowed before her, Sifo-Dyas never taking his gaze off her. She wore an elaborate dress, and her soft face was covered with the usual royal make-up. She quietly sat down upon her thrown slowly and motioned to the two open seats to her right. Two of her maids stood behind her, occasionally leaving as she whispered a task in their ears.   
  
Sifo-Dyas sat down gently and looked around him. Distinguished governors all sat around him, whispering amongst themselves. The mood within the room was of fear. The Naboo liked to downplay their involvement in issues. Admists this though, a hologram of Senator Palpatine appeared before all those in the throne room.  
  
"Senator Palpatine," Queen Quima said loudly, "I presume that you have been informed that Chancellor has dispatched a Jedi Knight to help with the investigtion of the assassination and the attempted one on your life?"  
  
The Senators gaze turned towards Sifo-Dyas, as a small smile crossed his wrinkled face. "To be sure, Your Highness. And one of even more honor, a Jedi on the Council"  
  
"Master Jedi," the Queen's eyes focusing on Sifo-Dyas, "I am quite sure that you are the key to unlocking this mystery."  
  
Sifo-Dyas looked at the Queen, raising an eyebrow, "How so?"  
  
"Up until now, this assassin has left no trace of itself. However, on the second attempt we unrelentingly searched the area, and find nothing, except for this."  
  
The Captain standing next to Queen Quima stepped forward, moving towards the Jedi. He held in his hands a blaster handing it to the Jedi Master. Sifo-Dyas moved it around through his hands. It was small, and very well made. There were no symbols on it, and it was not a blaster the Jedi Master was familiar with.  
  
"Master Jedi, have you ever encountered this type of blaster before?" the Captain questioned.  
  
"No, I am not familiar with it. I do not believe this blaster is made in the Republic. There are several a few possibilities. Either this was made many, many years ago, which is unlikely as it seems very advanced or it was made in the Outer-Rim Territories."  
  
"Indeed," Senator Palpatine said.  
  
"There are no markings either, or at least none that I kind find. I would like to run it through the archives on Corusant to be sure. From there, I can continue the investigation. My advice would be for the Senator to remain on Corusant, as no attempts have been made on his life there."  
  
"That is very wise of you Master Jedi," the Queen said, confident of the Jedi's advice. "I will leave you with the toxic darts before your departure. If there are any other developments, I will be sure to alert you."  
  
"Thank you, Your Higness." With that Sifo-Dyas stood up and bowed courteously. As he stood up, he thought he saw the Senator with a suspicious smirk on his face. 


End file.
